dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
Orcs are a prolific race of humanoid beings in Lagendia which adopt a society centered on combat and shamanism. During the Monster Uprising, orcs are among the many races that declared their allegiance to the Red Army, and has been involved in many battles throughout the land. Just like humans, orcs are scattered throughout Lagendia through various settlements, from the icy forests of Mana Ridge to the deserts of Tel Numara. They were led by the veteran warrior Typhoon Kim since his well-known ascension to the ranks of the Dragon Followers, and he was rumored to have been succeeded by his son, the young Orc Gim. Introduction Orcs are known for their brutish appearance, with yellowish eyes, large nostrils and a large scowl with fangs often protruding from their mouths. They possess a bulky physique, and is often seen wearing a suit of plated armor (for orc warriors) or a simple loincloth decorated with charms and jewelry (for shamans). Skin color may vary from their habitat: orcs commonly have a brownish complexion, but orc shamans instead have a bluish skin. Despite their reputation as a race of savages, orcs have shown that they are a more civilized race than most humans expect. Their knowledge of shamanist magic allows orcs to empower their allies and heal their wounds over time. They also possess a level of technology that enables them to gather and use materials to create weapons and armor for combat. One notable item associated with orcs is the shield, which most orcs, even shamans, carry on their person. These shields allow them to protect themselves from incoming attacks, making them a formidable opponent if ill-equipped. Orcs near Dark Mines and also demonstrate that they are capable of producing explosives, thanks to the rich deposits of rare minerals in the region. History Very little is known about orcish early history. They first appeared as the enemies of the Calderock Village resistance during the attack on the town, a battle later known as the Siege of Calderock. Among those who engaged the humans living in the settlement is the orc army led by Typhoon Kim, then one of the generals who led the assault on Calderock Village. Both sides had their losses, including Typhoon Kim losing his right eye in a tense battle against Master Warrior Chandler, and his army was forced to retreat after failing to push through the human settlement. In the present time, orcs are currently scattered across different factions across Lagendia. Those who remain loyal to Typhoon Kim remained as part of the Red Army, with some of his most powerful troops guarding a nest he built as his most powerful stronghold. There are some who ended up in Black Mountain, integrated to the Dark Overlord Army, in their own volition or otherwise. Meanwhile, some orc settlements, especially those located in areas not yet reached by present-day conflicts, continue to function, with its inhabitants taking up professions related to their environment. With the fall of Typhoon Kim in the hands of those who wish to stop the Dragon Followers, the orcs are sent into a state of chaos. Without a leader, they rely on his immediate successor, Typhoon Kim's son Kim, who for the first time faces the reality of war. Noted Orcs *Typhoon Kim *Orc Kim Category:Races Category:Orcs